


The Whole Shack Shimmied

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude in the Shrieking Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Shack Shimmied

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://tanizard.livejournal.com/profile)[**tanizard**](http://tanizard.livejournal.com/), because she asked nicely.

He wonders breifly how it came to this, how he ended up _here_ of all places, with _these two_ , but right now, Snape figures the details might not be that important.

It's easy to hate Sirius Black; he's arrogant and proud, but its nearly impossible to _not_ be attracted to him, with all his infuriating good-looks and charm.

Sirius' cock is hard and thick as it slides inside him, and Snape thinks he can be as arrogant and proud as he sees fit.

It's easy to be frightened of Remus Lupin, knowing what he is, but much like Sirius, its difficult to _not_ want him, with his handsome face and kind, quiet ways.

Remus' mouth is hot and wet as it closes around him, and Snape thinks Remus' body can do whatever it wants once a month, because it's not really Snape's business, anyway.

Sirius' hands are warm as they slide down his sides and over his chest. His fingers are clever, wicked things as they tease his nipples and dip into his navel, but Sirius, himself, is clever and wicked, so this should not be a surprise.

Remus' hands are firm on his hips, his fingers digging almost painfully into his flesh as he holds Snape still for his devouring mouth and Sirius' hard thrusts. His hands are strong, the kind of strength Snape has always known Remus had, but has always chosen to ignore.

Sirius' tongue on the back of his neck, Remus' tongue along the underside of his cock. Sirius' fingers in his mouth, Remus' fingers tickling his balls.

They've done this before, together and often. Snape has always figured as much, but the way they move inside him and around him is clear and convincing proof. They bumbled about and acted surprised at the first, but he knows now they were just having him on.

Tricky and deceitful, these two, and jokesters to the end. They'll probably have a good laugh about this when its over and done, about how they turned Severus Snape inside out and made him shake and moan.

But Sirius hits that place inside him that makes his knees weak, so he decides that doesn't matter.

Remus' tongue on the head of his cock, Sirius' tongue in his ear. Remus' fingers pressing on that spot just behind his balls, Sirius' fingers snagged in his hair.

He wonders if they've done *this* before, with someone else, wonders if James used to be their middle-man. He knows he shouldn't think like that, knows he shouldn't care. James is dead and he is *here*, in the Shrieking Shack, being fucked by two men who tried to kill him twenty years ago.

But Remus has a tongue that should be against the law, so Snape decides he doesn't care about any of it.

Sirius slams into him hard just as his cock slides down Remus' throat, and his knees give out for good. They're holding him up, now; Sirius' hands on his waist and Remus' fingers curling around the curve of his arse, and he's trapped-- dangling, hanging, and being fucked within and inch of his life.

They failed to kill him the last time, but as Remus' lips and throat tighten around him and Sirius' cock slides over his prostate, Snape suspects they just might succeed tonight.

He shouldn't be doing this, not *here* and not with *them*, but he knows deep down this is what he has always wanted, which is probably why he hated them all along.

Snape leans back into Sirius and moans, the kind of moan he never knew he was capable of. He's no longer thrusting into Remus' mouth, Sirius is doing it for him-- so he reaches back to wrap an arm around Sirius' neck, loses his other hand in Remus' hair and lets him, let's Sirius' fuck Remus' mouth through him.

There is no slow build, no warmth that spreads through his belly-- he simply explodes, shaking and gasping and coming in Remus' mouth. He hears Sirius hiss behind him, feels Sirius filling him, then Remus is standing, pushing his cock into Snape's hand as he kisses Sirius over his shoulder.

One flick of his wrist and Remus comes all over his belly, while he an Sirius trade Snape's taste with their tongues.


End file.
